


Comfort's Embrace

by NorthTraveler77



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Endearments, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, Height Differences, Multi, Other, Vampires, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthTraveler77/pseuds/NorthTraveler77
Summary: You woke up one particular morning and you instantly knew that you weren't feeling well. You have had worse colds in your life but it turns out it is more than just a cold.Of course, Lady Dimitrescu immediately noticed and she knew how stubborn you could be regarding your own well being. She will make you get some rest whether you want to or not.
Relationships: Alcina Dimitrescu/reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 251





	Comfort's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at a soft Alcina since in my last story she wasn't exactly...uh... friendly lol I tried to keep her in character as well, so hopefully, it comes across that way for the most part.

It was just yesterday morning when you noticed that you woke up with a scratchy throat and a slightly stuffy nose. You could feel the exhaustion settling in when, instead, you should have felt well-rested and reenergized from last night's sleep.

You did manage to get yourself out of bed and go about completing the daily tasks that were set out for you by Alcina. Throughout the day your movements became more sluggish and lethargic, making the rest of your chores seem that much more daunting to finish. You began to notice the daughters of your Lady would briefly glance at you from the corner of their eyes, watching you go about the castle with a mix of peculiarity and interest at your change in behavior.

You rarely get sick so you suppose that they would react quite oddly to you feeling unwell. This is the first time they have seen you like this. They don't interact with you too often; it's as if they are not sure what to do or what to say to you. You don't blame them. They're not used to being around sick humans or even dealing with the overall health of humans for that matter. 

Settling back in the moment, you continue to polish the brown mahogany of the mantlepiece above the fireplace. You wanted everything in the castle to be spotless and pristine by the time Alcina came back from her travels. You worked yourself to the bone and you are starting to feel worn out. You have been cleaning and tidying everything for most of the day.

Your eyelids start to droop slightly and you fight to stay awake but it's getting harder to do so. You set the rag and the wood polish down on the end table and plop yourself down in an armchair that was situated right next to the fireplace.

The heat emanating from the fireplace soothes your muscles, washing over your body like a hot shower. You let out a slow exhale. You figured a few minutes of shut-eye wouldn't hurt anyone and then you'll be right back at cleaning the foyer again.

~~~

The opening of the large twin hickory doors gave way to a loud droning creak which startled you awake. You weren't sure how long you were out but you quickly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes with the back of your hand.

An uncontrollable coughing fit overtook you, your throat feeling even more scratchy and parched. You rub your throat gently, trying to ease the pain with how hard you had coughed. You heard the sound of heels clicking against the marble floor, drawing nearer to your location.

You stood up from the armchair with some effort and turned around just in time as Alcina entered the foyer.

"There you are, dear. I was wondering-" You gave her a small smile as soon as your eyes landed on her statuesque form but her returning smiling expression immediately shifted into that of concern. "Oh my... you don't look very well."

You shift slightly on your feet as she takes a few steps closer to you, her rich golden eyes narrowing just a fraction in scrutiny.

"Did I wake you?"

"...huh? Oh no! I have been feeling a bit tired lately but I'm fine, really!" Your smile spreads wider across your face, wanting to reassure Alcina that there was nothing to worry about. You have dealt with worse colds before. Really, this wasn't a big deal.

One black-gloved hand reaches out to grip your jaw softly, tilting your face further upwards to meet her gaze.

"From your appearance, you look like you just woke up." It's quite clear from her expression that she didn't buy your answer from before. You swallow lightly.

"Ok... I did wake up as soon as you returned but I'll be _fine_." You rested your right hand gently on her forearm, continuing to smile back at her. She hummed in response while letting go of your jaw. You start to feel a throbbing pain in your head and you try to ignore it while you are still in her presence.

"You can't lie to me, little one. It is quite obvious you are feeling unwell and you should be in bed getting some rest. I know how fragile the human body can be."

"Alcina... it's just a stupid cold. I have had worse, believe me. I can work through this just fine." 

She rests her gloved hands on her hips, continuing to stare down at you while one dark eyebrow slightly arches above the other, looking unimpressed with your explanation.

"Dear... I will not have you work in this condition. I am taking you upstairs and you will lie in bed and get some rest."

"But-"

She snapped her fingers to silence you and then pointed her finger directly at you in an admonishing way.

"Bed. Now." Her voice left no room for argument and you finally relented, letting out a defeated sigh. Once she has made up her mind about something, it was hard to change it, but you knew she cared deeply for you and that she only wants what's best for you. She lifted you up in her arms effortlessly and shifted your body until she was carrying you in a bridal like style.

You can't help but blush a little from being carried like an infant in her arms. After a minute of her carrying you, the slight swaying motion begins to lull you to sleep. You close your eyes and you find yourself leaning into her even more, taking comfort in her strong arms and the feeling of soft silk on your skin from her flowing white dress.

Not long afterward, the feeling of soft satin rests against your back and a heavy blanket settles over your entire form, encasing you in warmth. Your head sinks in the soft comfy pillow, cushioning and supporting your neck. The large bed feels inviting and you feel all the muscles in your body release their tension and slowly relax. You were more exhausted than you first thought.

While your eyes remained closed, you let out a soft hum when you felt the coolness of a leather glove brush down the side of your face lovingly.

"Sleep well, darling." You faintly hear before your mind drifts off into a deep restful sleep.

~~~

The moment you opened your eyes, you knew that this wasn't just a mere cold. You had the flu. 

Great.

Just great.

You let out a low groan, moving your arm to rest over your eyes. You could feel the headache coming back. You attempted to sit up from Alcina's bed but felt a sharp throb permeate throughout your skull and you immediately fell back into the mattress.

This is the worst feeling ever. You can hardly move, your head hurts, your nose is blocked, and your throat feels sore. You stifle down a cough, not wanting a coughing fit to occur. You pull the thick covers over your head, burying yourself deeper underneath them to stay warm.

Suddenly, you hear the massive oak doors open and the sound of high heels making their way to your bedside. You pull the covers down slightly to peek out and see Alcina holding a silver tray with what appears to be a bowl of soup and a tall glass of water.

Your heart warms at the sight of Alcina personally bringing you something to help with your sickness.

"T-thank you..." Your voice strained to even say those two simple words. She looks at you with concern and sets the tray down on the nightstand next to the bed. She settles herself on the edge of the bed next to you, making you dip slightly towards her.

"Aw, you poor thing..." She reaches out to brush your hair back from your forehead and then lets her hand cup your cheek, her thumb tenderly moving back and forth against your cheek. "I have brought you something that should alleviate some of the symptoms. It's chicken noodle soup. Let's have you sit up slightly so I can help you eat."

She gave you a soft smile while lifting the pillow to rest against the headboard while helping you settle back into it. She leans slightly forward and reaches for the bowl of soup and faces you once again. She dips the spoon into the bowl, blowing gently on it, and then holds it in front of your mouth.

"Oh... uh, I can still feed myself." You chuckle awkwardly. You've never had someone do this for you before when you were sick.

"Let me take care of you, sweet one." She looked into your eyes imploringly. You rest your gaze on the spoon in front of you and decided to let Alcina feed you the soup. 

You open your mouth and you let her spoon-feed you the rest of the soup. You let out a satisfied sigh after eating all of the chicken soup. The steam from the soup helped you breathe a bit easier, effectively clearing out your sinuses.

"Thank you. That really helped..." You murmured quietly.

"Good." She beamed at you, she set the bowl aside and turned back to face you. "I'm pleased you managed to finish the bowl of soup." She reached up with both hands and cradled your head in her hands; she leaned over and placed an affectionate kiss onto your forehead.

You slowly closed your eyes at the feeling of plush lips against your skin and you could feel your heart melt with the kiss.

After the kiss, you pulled back slightly to peer up at her face still feeling a sense of euphoria from her fond gesture.

"C-could you cuddle with me...? I don't want to be alone right now..." You said softly.

"Oh, of course, dear." She stood up from the bed slowly and slid her hands under your back and your knees so she could slide you over while she settled herself onto the bed, her back resting against the headboard.

She reached over to you and brought you onto her lap, the back of your head resting against her large bosom. She pulled the heavy covers back over your body to keep you warm. She wrapped one arm around your waist and the other across your chest, encompassing your entire body against hers.

"I want you to know, little one, that you are strong and that it is ok to open up your heart when you are around me. You are allowed to be vulnerable and I will never turn away from your needs. I will always return your affections and I will always keep you safe." She leaned her head down to kiss the top of your head. "You do not have to act 'tough' in front of me, my sweet darling..."

She held you a bit tighter, wanting to reassure you that she isn't going anywhere. Your heart softens at her words. You are so used to bottling up your emotions throughout your life that you still have trouble revealing what you truly feel on the inside. Even when you are sick, you still try to put on a facade. You're not used to be taken care of.

You feel your consciousness slip in and out, your mind on the cusp of descending into the land of dreams.

"I love you... Alcina." You whisper before succumbing to the peaceful embrace of sleep.

"I love you too, (Y/N)..."

~~~

A dim light streams in through the partially closed curtains, managing to rest upon your face which causes your eyelids to slowly flutter open. You feel groggy, still half asleep. You try to sit up but feel a cool hand rest on your forehead.

"W-wha-" 

"Shh... it's alright, darling. Go back to sleep." She settles your head back against her chest, lightly threading her fingers through your hair. "I'm still here..." She whispers softly. She stayed with you throughout the whole night, keeping you in her comforting embrace.


End file.
